1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thread forming screws which deform and do not cut the wall of the pre-drilled hole into which they are turned to form threads. The thread forming screw of this invention has its threads rolled on a particular blank of a given geometry to provide a superior screw which requires less torque to drive it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many thread forming screws which are made by rolling threads on blanks of various configurations. None of these have the specific features of the screw of the instant invention.